


Saol bia

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Майкрофта перерыв на обед.<br/>Морковное AU (одно из расхожих названий данного пейринга - "морква", из него и родилась идея для этого фика). Название должно переводиться с ирландского как "Еда жизни" - по аналогии с ирландским наименованием виски "uisce beatha" - "вода жизни".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saol bia

Джим взял себе морковный суп и оглянулся на Майкрофта. Майкрофт выбирал между тремя видами пудингов, приготовленных из разных сортов моркови трех цветов: белого, красного и фиолетового. "Почти что Union Jack, — подумал Джим. — Жаль только — синей моркови не существует".

— Ты чего копаешься, Майкрофт? Перерыв у кабинета министров скоро закончится, а мы так и не пообедали.

— Традиции, Джеймс, — ответил Майкрофт. — Традиции выбора морковного пудинга известны еще со времен…

— Кашалотов.

— Какая связь у кашалотов с традиционным блюдом английской кухни?

— Про них написал Герман Мелвилл.

Джим вернулся к столику, но начал есть только после того, как к нему присоединились Майкрофт и пудинг из белой моркови с кленовым сиропом.

— Это… несколько нетрадиционный выбор, — фыркнул Джим. — Кленовый сироп — тебе предстоит обсуждение суеты вокруг Канады. Белая морковь — суета связана с посягательством на чьи-нибудь свободы. Ты бы еще мед взял в качестве добавки, без него картина не полная.

— Ты переводишь беседу в русло политики, тогда как в кулинарии вкус белой моркови особенно хорошо раскрывается в сочетании с кленовым сиропом, — с достоинством ответил Майкрофт. — Вот и все. Почему суп? Я думал, ты будешь рагу.

— Рагу на второе. А это не просто суп, это суп Гиппократа, лекарство против всех болезней. _Морковь, сельдерей, петрушка, лук-порей_. Ты после обеда сразу туда или сначала курить?

— Как говорил Гиппократ, "противоположное излечивается противоположным", так что сначала курить. — Майкрофт достал сигарету и положил на столик, чтобы не забыть покурить после обеда и до возвращения в кабинет министров.

— А еще он писал, что "болезни происходят частью от образа жизни, частью от воздуха, который мы вводим в себя и которым живем", — монотонно процитировал Джим. — Задумайся, в каком воздухе ты живешь. И нет, я не об экологии.

— Воздух Англии – воздух свободы, — Майкрофт улыбнулся так, словно сам верил в то, что сказал.

Бесшумный официант поставил на столик бутылку для Джима, салат для Майкрофта и два бокала.

Морковное вино переливалось оранжевым, и настроение у Джима было оранжевым.

— Морковное вино? — удивился Майкрофт. — Но я не могу сейчас вино. И потом — что мы будем пить вечером?

— Черный морковный сок, — ответил Джим. — Если тебе так будет угодно, то сок первой свежести из белой моркови. Но я бы предпочел черный. У мякоти черной моркови белый цвет и запах, очень напоминающий аромат ванили.

Джим пригубил свой бокал, налил вино во второй бокал и пододвинул в сторону Майкрофта.

— Ничего так вино, чем-то напоминает сухое шерри типа Fino… После того как разопьем, можно поцеловаться. Заодно удостоверишься, что оно не отравлено.

Майкрофт отодвинул бокал назад.

— О Джеймс, я не хочу с тобой целоваться. И черный морковный сок тоже не хочу. Вечером я буду морковный чай с молоком.

— Чай из ботвы? — засмеялся Джим. — Будешь им запивать _традиционное_ ирландское рагу?

— _Традиционный_ английский морковный пирог. Я знаю, что ты не умеешь его готовить, так что принесу с собой, не беспокойся.

Настроение Джима стало из оранжевого оранжевым в крапинку. Он подозвал официанта и сделал еще заказ.

— К слову о поцелуях, — традиционно накладывая себе на тарелку свежепорезанную морковку, промолвил Майкрофт, — я подумал, что целоваться нужно на досуге. Но поскольку у меня нет досуга, то мне некогда. Тебе придется меня извинить.

— Мне придется обеспечить тебе досуг, - мрачно глядя на свою тарелку с морковно-творожным парфе, пробурчал Джим. Затем он налил себе элитного морковного виски Redbreast и выпил залпом. Налил еще и выпил снова.

Майкрофт смотрел на все это с недоумением.

— Ты пьешь морковное виски без закуски?

— Традиции, Майкрофт. Шотландский народ веками пьет виски без закуски. Английский народ веками ест овсянку или пудинг.

— Ты не относишься ни к одному из названных тобой народов.

— Я не увидел в меню _традиционную_ закуску к виски. Обслуживание здесь не на высоте.

Морковная овсянка показалась Джиму слишком молочной, вероятно, из-за миндального молока. Он заменил ее морковной манкой, но с виски манка не шла совсем.

— Дичь, сэр? — спросил у Джима официант.

— Форель в морковном соусе, — ответил Джим.

— Морковный мусс, будьте добры, - попросил Майкрофт.

— Уже десерт?

— Перерыв заканчивается, — заметил Майкрофт. — Это тебе некуда торопиться, преступный мир только просыпается в это время суток. А у меня еще дантист.

— Я могу взорвать кабинет министров, — спокойно сказал Джим, отделяя форель от морковного соуса. — Убить твоего дантиста. Хочешь? Или ты просто пойдешь со мной сегодня вечером пить морковное вино в пабе?

— Мусс отличный, — ответил Майкрофт. — Не торопись ты так. Я все успею. После дантиста идем в паб, за твой счет. Заедешь за мной?

— Пришлю машину.

Оставалось еще немного времени до окончания перерыва, и Майкрофт вспомнил о сигарете.

— Могу я закурить при тебе? — на всякий случай спросил он.

— Можешь. При мне тебе можно почти все.

Джим поднес зажигалку к сигарете Майкрофта, чтобы ему не пришлось за ней тянуться.

Перерыв закончился.


End file.
